Season 4:The Others of the Silver and Blaze (2013)
2013 by trailer is an anime series loosely based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It was animated and produced in Japan by TMS Entertainment with the partnership of Sega and Sonic Team. It was first broadcasted in Japan in 2003 by TV Tokyo. During that same year, 4Kids Entertainment obtained the license to localize and broadcast the show in America and series which would be inspired by the story-lines and the based on the plots of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 video game) Sonic Heroes Sonic & Knuckles Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Tails Adventure'' Knuckles' Chaotix'' Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic Riders sonic the fighters'' and sonic advance series.'' Movie 4 Episode 1: Shadows return Sonic and his friends come across Shadow and his memory is finally restored. They finally all become allies and Shadow promises to never trust or work with Eggman again. Up in space, Eggman builds his own version of Space Colony Ark. The only difference is this weapon doesn't require the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Tails and Shadow fly and stop him, but then Bokkun presses the kill button for him and the space fires a blast so powerful, it can blow up the planet twice! Sonic and Shadow don't have a single emerald, so they can't stop the blast. Back down on the ground, a mysterious animal has all seven emeralds in his possession. He looks up and sees the blast, so he uses the emeralds to cause Chaos Control and send everyone to the only other planet he knows that can sustain life; earth. Back on earth, Chris has made it back safety and has been living his normal eighteen year old life for three months now. When he returns home that evening, he and everyone in the house hears an explosion like sound outside. They all go out to investigate and discover Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and her mother, but no chesse. Chris and Chuck are overjoyed to see their friends again and they all have a nice reunion. Episode 2: The reunion Chris asks everyone how they came to earth? Sonic explains their previous situation and explains that someone caused Chaos Control. But not he; nor Shadow. Chuck then realizes what would happen with their planets coming together and reminds them that they have to return home. Tails doesn't think they can, Chuck asks why, and Tails pulls out a new telescope that he created to find their world. When he find the location, Tails and Chuck discover that the planet was disintegrated by Eggman's weapon. They gang then realizes they can never return home and everyone else they knew on their planet including the Big, the Chaotix, etc. are gone along with the planet forever. No sooner, an emergency report pops on saying that Eggman is back and attacking the city. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and Chris all set out and spoil Eggman's attack again. As he runs away, he screams "Get ready for future disaster, because Eggman is back in town!" Knuckles then takes of on his own again. At night, Rouge decides to visit Topaz. When she does, Rouge is given a large police welcome back to the agency. Knuckles is currently walking along the beach, missing Angel Island. When suddenly, he dicscovers that it was brought to earth as well; right in the middle of the Pacific. Overjoyed, he swims all the the way to the island, then calls his friends using a cell phone that Chris gave him to tell his friends the good news. He also explains that he will live on Angle Islad, but he'll come and visit. Everyone else asks Chris and his family if they can live with them again. The Thorndyke family happily agrees to take them all in again. cream then misses Chesse and hugs her mother. Sonic then decides to go for a late night run. Two minutes into his run, he discovers Shadow behind him. Shadow challenges Sonic to a small race and he accepts. But before they begin, they both discover the S team. Sonic comes up and surpirses Sam ands introduces him to Shadow. Overjoyed to see him, he challenges the two hedgehogs to a race. As they take off, the mysterious animal who saved them looks down at them, smiles, then flys away Episode 3: Chris finds Cosmo Sonic and his friends are injoying the day at Chris's house and Shadow is learning how to become kind. Cream is worried about Chesse and wonders if she made it to earth or not. The gang decides to head back to Mr. Tanaka's home town for another visit to the Chao colony. They stay in a old fashion hotel resort. At night, a group of three shadow warriors try to sneak into their room.Before they can enter the room, a shadow of another ninja appears.Sonic and the gang wake up to see the the shadows of the ninjas and porcupine through their thin paper-like wall. It frightens them, but they watch the shadows fight. The other ninja quickly kicks all the other ninja's butts and sends them flying. The ninja then turns arounds, open the door to Sonic and his friends's room slighty and rolls in a chaos emerald that fell form the bad ninja's pocket. The warrior then closes their door, bows and disappears. In the morning, they have breakfast and wonder about the mysteriuos person. Then a report comes on about Eggman attacking Japan. They all decide to go back to Japan and visit the same camping spot they went to when they where younger, after they stop Eggman. Back in Japan, Eggman is running a muck. He then attempts to blast a large part of the city to pieces. as he fires a cannon from his new ship, Sonic and Shadow the smash the cannon before it can fire. Eggman then unleashes a swarm of robots from the rear of his ship. The swarm begins to spread and then, a kind of psychic force and a fire blast blow the robots to pieces. Sonic, his friends, Eggman and city look up to where the attacks emerged from and there's the mystery animal who transported them to earth. A silver hedgehog named Silver and a purple cat named Blaze. Silver and Blaze blast Eggmans ship and sends him flying. They introduce themselves to the gang, then lends them to the chao colony. When they arrive, they discover Cheese. Cream is glad to find Cheese safe as well as everyone else. But Cheese says she wants to remain with the other chao. Cream sadly accepts Cheese's decision and goes home with Everyone. Shadow then quickly makes Cream a flower crown and Cream loves it. Back at Chris's home Silver explains that it was him who sent them all back to earth and that he and Blaze are from the future and wanted to prevent this disater from accuring. They thank them and Chris offers them a place to stay as his home, but they decline. They then bid their new friends good bye for now, then they go back to the future using chaos control. Episode 4: The Rock Sonic got the poision from dr eggman but eggman have tranformation egg statue to the par time (it's a 12 hours and 30 munites) Episode 5: Cosmo life Eggman and Sonic find another emerald and decide to duel each for it with duel monster cards. They each form teeams of four. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge vs Eggman, Deco, Boco, Bokkun and a special duel bot that Eggman created. Sonic uses a speed deck, Amy uses a female deck, Shadow uses a chaos deck Knuckles uses a tough deck and Rouge uses a Amazon deck. Eggman and his team just uses machine deck, but Sonic's team beats everyone of them. Episode 6: Nazo unleashed Part 1 Eggman builds robotic versions off Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Shadow and names them Metal Sonic,Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic and the gang cannot stand the robots much longer, then out of some mysterious time potral emerges and Silver and Blaze emerge. Episode 7: Nazo unleashed Part 2 Afterwards, they both demonstrates their physic and fire manipulative abilites on Eggman. They explain that they knew these events were going to take place and decided to help. Silver then explains that if they ever need their help again, just grasp an emerald and we'll be there. But they decide to stay for a while this time and check out the past. Episode 8: Nazo unleashed Part 3 I Silver and blaze are still with the gang when all of sudden, the Metal Sonic appears and says he stop at nothing to destoy Sonic. Because he's as fast as the original Sonic, tough for Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze to stop him, because he uses his speed to dodge eveything and fights with his speed as well. Once Eggman sees Metal Sonic beating up everyone, he gets excited and makes more robots. Chris then brings all their chaos emeralds to the three hedgehogs so they can go super right before the army takes down blaze. With their super charged Chaos powers, the three hogs blow every evil piece of machinery down to ash. Eggman is finally arrested. Afterwards, the emeralds go all over the world again. Silver then says "It's a good thing we stuck around huh?" Blaze thanks Silver for saving her life, Silver then asks if they really are friends? Blaze tells Silver he is naive, but she likes him anyway. Then she winks at him, causes his whole face to turn red. Since the emeralds are gone, they can't go back to the future. So they have to wait until they find an emerald. Until then, they'll stay with the others. Episode 9: Nazo unleashed Part 3 II Silver and Blaze are currently staying at Chris's house until an emerald is found. Meanwhile, Sonic decides he owes Amy a new date for wrecking their first one. Then a prison break happens; every prisoner including Eggman and his robots escape. Sonic and Shadow go after them. Amy knows that with the prison break, Sonic will miss their date again, so she panics. Chris, Cream, Blaze and the others try to calm her down. Silver then goes out and rounds up more than half of the prisoners. Back at the house, the girls in the house give Amy a big make over and make her twice as beautiful as before. (Longer hair, a new dress, new shoes, pink sparkle lipstick, a little blush and eyelashes like Rouge) Finally Sonic and Shadow round up the last of the prisoners, including Eggman. Eggman cries like a big baby along with his bots and chao. When the hedgehogs return, shadow reminds him of his date and told him it's very rude to break a lady's heart. Sonic picks a bunch of flowers for amy and is blown away by her new beauty stage. So they continue their date and have dinner and look at the stars to and hug. Episode 10: Return of the Nazo Part 1 Sonic, Tails, Chris, Silver and Blaze are all looking for a Chaos Emerald so Silver and Blaze can return to their own time period. Back home, Amy tells cream all about their date, and wonders how much farther they wil go in their relationship. Meanwhile, Eggman breaks out of prison and rebuilds Emerl again as Gmerl, then creates two instant copies with a copying machine that he made. Gmerl still has his copying ability, but much more robotic battle skills. When the robots are unleashed on the city, Sonic and the gang go to stop them, but are a little overwhelmed by their advanced ability. Knuckles and Rouge soon come in to assist. Soon, Sonic and the gang destroy the two copyied Gmerls, then the original confronts Cream and her mother. Before the robot can raise it's hand, Blaze fires a flame blast at the back of the head, destroying it's copying abilites and functionality. Cream then relives the moment she had with the old Emerl and kicks the heck out of the robot and destroys him. Everyone is surprised by Cream's ability and congradulates her. Her mother then tells her how proud she is about how Cream has grown and hugs her. Silver and Blaze finally find an Emerald and open up the gateway to the future. They say goodbye to everyone, thanks Chris for his kindness, hand the emrald back to Sonic and say they will return as they enter the gateway. Episode 11: Return of the Nazo Part 2 Sonic and Shadow is a competition of riders and participate. Episode 12: Return of the Nazo Part 3 Sonic and Shadow in space in 24 minutes. Episode 13: The Dagger of Time Episode 14: Friend of Shadow Sonic: Silver do not to- Silver: I know! Door open Sonic: Huh? Amy: Who is that? Silver: Shadow? Sonic: Shadow why are you doing here? Shadow: ... Sonic: What's wrong? Shadow: Im sorry. SpongeBob: You Know What I'm Gonna to Kill You Shadow Chris: Hey sonic im back. Eh what's wrong? Mario: Mama Mia Sonic: His back Chris: What? Who? Shadow: ... Chris: Shadow? Silver: Chris don't! Sonic: Silver! Silver: What? It's just a Eggman. Chris: Shadow what's up? Why coming my home? Episode 15: Mario Party 10 This story begins with Team Mario's New Game,Mario Party 10 Episode 16: Sonic and Stitch Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Silver,Shadow and Blaze from Sonic Team Stitch(626),Lilo,Leroy(629),Reuben(625),Gantu,Bonnie(149) and Clyde(150) from Disney Sonic the Hedgehog was running to look for other choas emerald in the desert In Stitch's World Stitch was playing with his friends Lilo and Leroy Stitch:Leroy catch! Leroy:Lilo heads up! Lilo:Got it! Until a portal open as Stitch,Lilo and Leroy got sunk into the portal with Bonnie,Clyde,Reuben and Gantu Stitch,Leroy,Bonnie,Lilo,Clyde,Reuben and Gantu:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Episode 17: The Spell Book Episode 18: Return of Eggman Nega (Rush Part 1) Episode 19: The Adventure of Island (Rush Part 2) Episode 20: Return of the Christmas Sonic and Tails was walking with Chris Episode 21:Bowser Castle Episode 22:Bowser Jr??????(Part 1) Bowser jr:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!.I'm tired of the Mario Brothers defeating us!Hm?Maybe I can destroy Sonic instead. King Boo:Hmmm?I don't Junior maybe Sonic is tough for you. Bowser Jr:Stop being a King Scaredy Boo! King Boo:Fine. Bowser Jr:Now I need your help get all of your boos ready. King Boo:Alright my boos come on. Boo:Where are we going our King. King Boo: To Chris's House. Meanwhile at Chris's House tonight Sonic:Man this is a nice night Chris:Yeah,hey what's that. Sonic:Hey that's someone in a Koopa Clown Car.Hey that's. Bowser Jr:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,remember me Sonic. Sonic:Bowser Jr! Chris:Bowser Jr? Sonic:Yep the first I him with Mario was the first mid-boss of Frosty's snow town along with Eggman Nega.He was fast like me to tell Bowser. Blaze:Sonic I need your to find the Sol Emearlds. Sonic:That's have to wait Bowser Jr is here. Bowser Jr:Bye the way someone wants to see you. King Boo appered same thing like Mario Party 9 Sonic & Blaze:Let's do this. Episode 23: Return of the Yin and Yang Episode 24: Tails Adventure Shadow and Knuckles return, they invite their friends for a day in the west least Tails (who was the protagonist of this episode)When Sonic arrives, Amy kisses on his mouth he gets embarrassedSilver appears out of nowhere and says hieverything else says hiScourge and appears out of nowhere and says hello it's gonethey begin to see the Babylon Roguesand Sonic rushes out and sees Eggman after giving a beating Eggman, Eggman back home. Episode 25: Silver Add Silver Add. Episode 26: Broken arm Tails have arm broken from ball by danny Category:scalçabolboblobruhgjrhgjfkhgjk yaaaaaaraaaaaaaa Category:facebook Category:pokemon,temos que pegar issso eu sei, pegalos eu tentarei